


She only wanted to get her suitcase..

by littlelovegoblin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Forced Oral, Hotel Sex, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements kind of, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shenanigans, accidental nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelovegoblin/pseuds/littlelovegoblin
Summary: Office lady and her Superior are away for a conference. Read the tags.





	She only wanted to get her suitcase..

Lola stretched leisurely on the crisp white hotel bed sheets. She had long since kicked off her heels and business attire and now lay there in her thigh high stockings and panties, breathing a sigh of relief into the blissfully silent hotel room.  
Her superior was the only one there with her from their company and whilst she was grateful he secured them a nice hotel, he was definitely a pervert looking to bone. She eyed the door connecting their two rooms. She looked for a moment too long and gave an annoyed huff, flinging herself off the bed and to the door, checking the lock was secure. It was. She always did this to herself, made herself feel nervous for nothing.  
The conference room she had previously been in was crowded hot and had a constant murmur of voices. It left her feeling worn and kinda sticky somehow and now since she was off the bed Lola pranced into the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

While waiting for the water to not be so ice-cold she inspected her slim figure in the large mirror.  
Squeezing her soft breasts, judging their orange size, she twisted and turned her lithe body, idly reconfirming her curves were good and she was still attractive. She wondered if she should update her nude pictures...  
She stripped off the stockings and tossed them followed by her panties onto the floor and hopping up onto the cool marble, pulling her hair free from its ponytail.  
Wiggling her hips on the countertop and enjoying the cool surface touching her warm pussy, she hummed and slide her hands all over her thighs, hips, and belly before venturing to her nethers.   
She moaned deliciously as she circled her clit. Lola massaged her labia and the entrance of her pussy before dipping in. Stroking experimentally with one finger she unconsciously opens her legs wide open. She adds two more fingers, enjoying the slightly painful stretching sensation as she thrusts her fingers in and out. Lola starts to add more pressure onto her g-spot and her back arches with a loud moan. 

She continued this and uses her other hand to switch between rubbing her clit and pinching her hardened nipples. The sounds her fingers made in her wet pussy egging her on harder. Thrusting her fingers in and out, adding more until she was practically fisting herself but the stretch never was good enough with just her hand.

The dark-haired woman was so far in this self-created craze of lust she almost missed the steam rising from behind the shower curtain. Grinning she hops in to continue her pleasuring herself enveloped in the comforting heat. 

Lola made herself orgasm twice in the shower and quickly gives her body a scrub and hair a wash before deciding to get out before the water bill got too crazy or lest she turned into a raisin. She steps out with steam rising off her pinkened skin and water dripping from her long glistening hair. She wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel, using an identical albeit smaller one to pat her soaked hair until it was just damp. She looked in the mirror absently as she did so, her eyes wander and she came across a tiny puddle on the peach marble counter. Lola flushed, realizing what its from and wiped it away in coy embarrassment.

Strolling back into her room she sought out her little suitcase that contained her clothes, including a vibrator she was looking forward to using. She really could spend hours pleasuring herself, and at the thought of her high libido, she feels her cheeks get pinker.

After scouring the room and then doing it again, the horrifying realization dawned on Lola that it must've still been in her superior Gary's room from when they had to dump their luggage and rush to the conference lest be late which truly wasn't professional.

Lola groaned part in frustration, part in desperation. Her poor needy pussy was still aching to be filled with something bigger but the thought of going in her towel to ask was too uncomfortable.   
Lola eyed her clothes from earlier but the idea of putting dirty clothes onto her clean body made her shiver. Looking out at the dark sky she wondered if she could sleep nude and wait till he was gone for breakfast in the morning...no, no she couldn't do that.

An idea sparked in her mind looking at the cloudy night sky and she scurried to the connecting door between their rooms. She listened carefully for the sound of movement and when she heard nothing she lightly knocked on the door and waits for a reply. Nothing, again. Lola took a calming breath and unlocked the door, opening it just a bit to have peeked inside.

Inside the room, it appeared to be identical to hers but she noticed the bed was empty. She looked further and then realized through the crack of the far door, the bathroom light was on. She almost jumped when she heard the tinkling of piss hitting water. 

Now was her chance.

Lola crept into the bedroom but when the heavy door shut behind her and she took another step forward she felt her towel get pulled away. She just barely muffled her gasp and when she spun around she saw it's trapped in the door. She tried to push the door open but the towel had it wedged firmly closed. She ultimately decided to address this problem _after she _retrieved her stuff. As she slunk forward she couldn't help but admit to herself that the danger of sneaking around nude hade made her get a little wet again. Lola shook her head, she was way too horny. Lola padded silently through the room and had spotted her suitcase. It was still by his door. 

She was nearly upon her possession when she froze, brain short-circuiting from panic. Gary had stopped pissing. She scurried forward when the tap turns on but she was too slow and when she turned around with the case there was the broad bare figure of her superior silhouetted in the doorway of the bathroom. 

Lola froze as they stared shocked at each other before she regained her mind, using the small case to shield her body from view. She grappled for an explanation but she lost all words when she saw the huge dick between his legs twitch as he just drank her in. 

She blurted out a jumbled apology and tried to dart around him but he grabbed her arm before she can get away within a tight grip. She squeaked and dropped her case. She looked down in dismay when the case burst open, clothes flying out.

Gary chuckled darkly and yanked her into his arms holding onto her still wet body tightly.

"Now what are you doing Lola," It sounded more like a statement than a question and she squirms to get away but Gary was surprisingly strong under the fat. 

"I'll..I'll get out of your hair sir," she squeaks but knows that it's of no use. She could feel the thick cock twitch again against her leg.

"I don't think you will", the large man took a moment to smell her fruity shampoo scented hair then pushed her down roughly, "pick up you're crap."

She bent down on trembling knees, trying to ignore the intertwined feelings of fear and arousal that anchored her there. Lola knew she should want to get away but she was frozen there. She felt the heated gaze of her superior taking all over her body. As she shoved what little she had back into her suitcase, she was reaching for the vibrator that rolled by the armchair when Gary sauntered around her and sat into the armchair.

Lola looked up shyly and was nose to tip with one of the biggest dicks she's ever seen. It was thick and veiny too and she was so mesmerized she almost missed how the sight made her pussy drip between her thighs like a filthy whore.

She almost couldn't look away but when she did her face flushed when she saw the hungry smirk on the face of her superior. He moved forward, pushing the half-hard cock into her face and she licked her lips looking at its engorged red head. He put a slow hand on her head and thick fingers hold onto her damp hair.

"Suck."

Without even thinking twice at his expectant demand she enveloped the tip with her lips. She bobbed her head lightly taking in more and more of his cock. The member was thick and a small part of her mind knew her jaw was going to hurt after a while. She moaned when she felt it get even harder in her mouth, Lola felt her face go red but continued to bob.

Lola pulled off with a slurp and praised the hard cock with kissing and licks. She licked the salty sweat from the rod in long strokes from the base of his enormous shaft to the tip. Her tongue explored all the dips and swirled around the hole, lapping up the precum. 

Gary groans above her but seemed restless and jerked his hips into her face. Lola swallowed as much of him as she could and took him in until the head hit the back of her throat. Even then she only got half of his dick in her mouth. She used one hand to stroke the rest of the shaft and the other to massage his neglected sack. 

Every bob of her head, more saliva coated his rod and the sounds made from the action got filthier and filthier. She went as fast as she can and is almost too aware of how this is making heat pool in her belly and dripping down her thighs. She probably shouldn't be as turned on as she is in this situation.

She started to rock her hips in search of more stimulation when he leans over and slaps her rump and slaps it _hard. S_he gave a muffled yelp around his now throbbing cock and she feels his hand tighten in her hair painfully as he stood up. Without a moment to understand what is happening Gary thrust into her mouth, a dark grin on his face when he saw her choke and try to gasp. He pulled back and thrust again, tears sprung to her eyes. 

Lola can barely register what was going on before her superior was pounding into her face, she can feel the stretch of her throat when the tip breached the back of her mouth to her esophagus and her nose got buried in his pubes.

Using her head las though it was a toy he shoved her up and down his cock. Grunting and puffing from the arousal and effort. It started to feel overwhelming and tears cascade down her cheeks.

As she started to think that this is how he'll finish he pulled her off his cock with a loud sloppy slurp and she would've collapsed if it wasn't for his tight grip on her hair. The man had then pulled her up and shoved her roughly onto the bed and manhandled her until she was laid out on the bed with her head hanging off the side. 

Gary had then nudged her mouth open and thrust inside, resuming slamming into her and took satisfaction in seeing her throat swell with his cock and hearing the wet chokes, giving her only bare moments to catch her breath.

He grunted and groaned from the sensation and he could feel the build-up to his orgasm. He kept thrusting until he knew he was about to burst and pulled out from her throat as he started to ejaculate ropes of white cum. He rubbed it out as he spilled onto her dazed face, using his tip to rub it into her skin and glistening wet lips, watching her tongue dart out to lick up what she could around her abused mouth.

He walked into the bathroom and cleaned himself up, throwing a damp towel at her through the open door. It landed beside her barely noticed. Lola sluggishly picked it up as she sat up and wiped her face. She gently massaged her sore jaw and throat. She could feel her pussy soak the sheets she sat on, used and unsatisfied...

When Gary heard a needy whine come from the bed. Looking over he saw her bent, over doggy style, exposing her dripping pussy to him.

"Please...please sir..."

He watched in amusement as she stumbled over her words, embarrassed to ask but her face was flushed and eyes hazy and dark with lust. She whined again and gets onto her elbows, wiggling her ass in the air as if she could tempt him quicker and more easily.

Gary took his time walking over and trailed a hand up her thigh, slapping her ass hard. She whimpered but stayed put waiting for his next move. 

However he landed on the bed beside her,

"I'm going to sleep."

She sat back and gaped at him, eyes wide with surprise. She was shoved further away and her superior lay under the sheets still naked and closed his eyes, ignoring the desperate woman. Lola stared at the man and nervously nudged him with her hand.

"Please, sir...I need it so bad..."

She tried to slowly guide his hand to her aching pussy and flinched when he pulls away, suddenly huffing in annoyance and lept out of bed, rustling in a drawer. She watched curious and she felt excitement well up when she saw him return with a belt in his hands.

"Lay down."

She obeyed eagerly and smiled when he roughly pulled her wrists up, turns her to her side and secures them to the bedpost. She felt the bed dip behind her as he knelt on the mattress. He put his hand on her mouth and told her to spit.

Using the spit as lube he shoved a thick finger into her ass. Lola yelped and clenched around the finger but he had used his other hand to stroke her flank like a spooked animal and she forced herself to loosen up. 

He thrust the finger slowly in and out and added his next three fingers by then Lola was panting hard into the pillow. She felt him tug the sheet from underneath her, wiping his fingers on them then lay the sheet over both of them once he laid beside her. He was flush against her and she could feel him angle his now flaccid dick to her open hole.

When he pushed inside, he does so all at once and she cried out from the pain pulling at the belt. Even when soft, he had a monster cock. When she adjusted she had expected him to pull out then start to thrust but he doesn't move. She pushed back against him but it didn't prompt a reaction.

"Sir..?"

"Shut up whore, I'm trying to sleep," he rumbled and when she craned her neck back to look, she saw his eyes were closed. Confusion swirled inside her when he spoke for the last time "you staying here now just to keep my cock warm till tomorrow. Now _shut. Up._"

She gulped and Gary settled into the mattress, his cock wriggled a bit in her ass caused her to grit her teeth. His body heat was boiling and enveloping. Lola just lay there with her pussy still untouched and soaking, a huge soft cock stuffed up her rear and trapped. She whimpered from frustration. She doubted she'd get much sleep that night and cursed herself for having gotten herself into the situation. She only wanted to get her suitcase.


End file.
